swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W23/2014
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. * Friday, 6 June 2014; 19:51-21:24: Blackout of the power plant Opera time table 02.06.2014 - Monday/Montag 01:25 Alban Berg - Wozzeck (1994) Teldec (D) 03:00 Franz Schreker - Irrelohe (1989) Sony Classical (D) - 1st recording 05:06 Karl Goldmark - Die Königin von Saba (1970) Gala (D) 07:46 Richard Wagner - Parsifal (1951) Conductor: Hans Knappertsbusch (D) 12:18 Richard Wagner - Tristan und Isolde (1952) Conductor: Herbert von Karajan (D) 16:32 Stanisław Moniuszko - Halka (1986) CPO (PL) 18:33 Alexander Sergejewitsch Dargomyschski - The Stone Guest (1995) Harmonia Mundi ® 19:49 Alexander Sergejewitsch Dargomyschski - Russalka (2008) Profil ® 22:34 Gaetano Donizetti - Maria Stuarda (2001) Dynamic (I) 03.06.2014 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:50 Nicola Vaccaj - La sposa di Messina (?) Naxos (I) 02:33 Vincenzo Bellini - Il pirata (1959) Conductor: Nicola Rescigno (I) 04:47 Vincenzo Bellini - I puritani (1953) Conductor: Tullio Serafin (I) 07:09 Étienne-Nicolas Méhul - Stratonice (1995) Erato (F) 08:14 Giovanni Paisiello - Proserpine (2003) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 10:47 Antonio Sacchini - Oedipe à Colone (2004) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 12:19 Jean-Joseph Cassanéa de Mondonville - Titon et l'Aurore (1991) Warner-Erato (F) - 1st recording 14:21 Rebel and Francœur - Pirame et Thisbé (2007) Mirare Productions (F) 16:41 Jean-Marie Leclair - Scylla et Glaucus (1986) Warner-Erato (F) 19:31 Georg Philipp Telemann - Miriways (2012?) CPO (D) - Première 21:57 Reinhard Keiser - Masaniello Furioso (1989) CPO (D) 04.06.2014 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:24 Tomás de Torrejón y Velasco - La Púrpura de la Rosa (1997) DHM (ES) 02:40 Domenico Zipoli & Unknown Bolivian Composer - San Ignacio (1996) K617 (ES) 03:25 Sebastián Durón - La guerra de los gigantes (?) Pan Classics (ES) - 1st recording 04:38 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 07:56 Michelangelo Falvetti - Il diluvio universale (2010) Abronay (I) 09:00 Francesco Cavalli - La Rosinda (2011) Ludi Musici (I) - 1st recording 11:48 Giacinto Cornacchioli - Diana Schernita (1995) Bongiovanni (I) 12:49 Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording 15:22 Domenico Mazzocchi - La catena d'Adone (2010) Alpha (I) 17:34 Claudio Monteverdi - L'Orfeo (1983) EMI Reflexe (I) 19:18 Sigmund Theophil Staden - Seelewig (2002) CPO (D) 20:35 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 23:30 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - David et Jonathas (1981) Warner-Erato (F) 05.06.2014 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:38 Marin Marais - Alcyone (1990) Warner-Erato (F) - 1st recording 04:12 Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 06:37 Benedetto Marcello - Arianna (1999) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 09:40 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - L'Olimpiade (1992) Arkadia (I) 12:41 Leonardo Vinci - Artaserse (2012) Virgin Classics (I) - Première 15:48 Antonio Vivaldi - La verità in cimento (2002) Opus 111 (I) 18:23 Antonio Vivaldi - Orlando finto pazzo (2003) Opus 111 (I) 21:20 George Frideric Handel - Siroe, re di Persia (2003) Harmonia Mundi (I) 23:55 George Frideric Handel - Imeneo (1986) Brilliant (I) 06.06.2014 - Friday/Freitag 01:48 Gian Francesco de Majo - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Coviello (I) - 1st recording 03:57 Johann Adolph Hasse - Marc' Antonio & Cleopatra (2003) Dorian (I) - 1st recording 05:27 Johann Christian Bach - Endimione (1999) DHM (I) - 1st recording 07:13 Anton Schweitzer - Alceste (2001) Naxos (D) 09:27 Georg Benda - Romeo und Julie (1993) Canterino (D) 11:00 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Entführung aus dem Serail (1991) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 13:13 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Zauberflöte (1990) Decca (D) 15:44 Giuseppe Moneta - Il conte Policronio (2007) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 17:25 Giovanni Paisiello - La molinara (1996) Agorá Musica (I) 21:38 Luigi Mosca - L'Italiana in Algeri (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 07.06.2014 - Saturday/Samstag 00:05 Gaetano Donizetti - Don Pasquale (1954) Conductor: Alberto Erede (I) 02:23 Gaetano Donizetti - L'elisir d'amore (1952) Conductor: Gianandrea Gavazzeni (I) 04:24 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Le Prophète (1970) Foyer (F) 07:47 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Dinorah (1979) Opera Rara (F) 10:32 Gioachino Rossini - Il turco in Italia (1954) Conductor: Gianandrea Gavazzeni (I) 12:24 Giovanni Pacini - Il convitato di pietra (2008) Naxos (I) - 1st recording 13:56 Saverio Mercadante - Il bravo (La veneziana) (1990) Nuova Era (I) 16:32 Lauro Rossi - Cleopatra (?) Naxos (I) 17:17 Giuseppe Verdi - Ernani (1991) Nuova Era (I) 19:36 Giuseppe Verdi - Otello (1991) Decca (I) 21:47 Ruggero Leoncavallo - Chatterton (2004) Bongiovanni (I) 23:34 Antonio Smareglia - Nozze Istriane (1999) Bongiovanni (I) 08.06.2014 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:16 Giacomo Puccini - Turandot (1957) Conductor: Tullio Serafin (I) 03:14 Erkki Melartin - Aino (2000) BIS (FI) 05:00 Leevi Madetoja - Pohjolaisia (The Ostrobothnians) (1975) Finlandia (FI) 07:01 Aarre Merikanto - Juha (1995) Ondine (FI) 08:49 Armas Launis - Aslak Hetta (2004) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 10:48 Marc Blitzstein - Regina (1991) London Records (E) 13:20 Douglas Moore - Carry Nation (1968) Bay Cities (E) - 1st recording 15:24 Benjamin Britten - Peter Grimes (1992) EMI Classics (E) 17:48 William Walton - The Bear (1993) Chandos (E) 18:41 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 20:27 Ernst Krenek - Jonny spielt auf (1991) Decca Records (D) 22:38 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2014 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 23/2014 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2014